The Other Trojan Women
by Miss Valentine
Summary: Troy mentioned the brothers, but no one mentioned the other Trojan Women who suffered for Paris' error. This is the story of the daughters of Priam, who too suffered great loss at the choice of their brother.
1. In the beginning there was peace

**Disclaimer: Dont own it...**

A/N Laodice is described in the Iliad as "The loveliest of Priam's daughters" she was the wife of Helicaon and the second eldest sister (that would be Creusa) This story will incorparate the Iliad, the Troy movie and the views of Laodice, and mentions her sisters.

**The Other Trojan Women**

"Laodice" said Hector, coming towards his sister. "Laodice..." he seemed at a loss for words. In those moments words unspoken went between siblings, Laodice shook her head, tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"No" she said faintly. She breathed deeply, hoping that it was all a sick dream, but these hopes were shattered when soldiers lead by Paris, looking dejected, came bearing the bloodsoaked body of Helicaon, son of Antenor. At once Lodice went to the side of her husband and lay across his body, sobbing.  
  
"Laodice, I..." Paris too sought words, but could only watch his sister in her grief. He was consoled by Helen. The Trojan court did nothing, but waited until the head of Laodice rose. Her pale blue garments stained with her husband's blood. Shakily the docile Laodice raised herself and stood, blatant hatred flashed in her eyes as no one had ever seen.  
  
"This is because of you!" she rounded on Helen and held the blood of her husband that soaked her hands to Helen's face, marking her features. "His blood is on your hands!" she screamed. Paris fought to restrain her.  
  
"And its you fault to! You brought this whore here! And now my husband has paid the ultimate price for your greed!" she fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
Old Priam stood in his place, tears forming in his own heart for his beloved daughter. He took steps to be at her side and offered her an arm. Laodice crawled on her knees and kissed his hand. "I beg of you! Father! O beloved king! Send her from this land! Banish her for the sake of my good husband!" she wailed on her father's shoulder.  
  
"I cannot do that now" he said softly. Old Priam was now angered himself, holding the bloodstained Laodice to his chest. "Do you see what you have done?" he replied to Paris in anger. "Do you see what you have reduced Laodice, most beloved of Priam's daughters to? Begone from my sight!"

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

"I don't envy them for having to go so far." Sighed Laodice fitting new wool to her loom as she worked on the balcony in the sun, her husband Helicaon stood looking over her shoulder to the kingdom below and out to the sea.  
  
"The messenger ship came thismorning." He said, a slight frown upon his face, his eyes still searchign the horizon, the warm aegean air blew his dark hair from his face. "They will arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Surely that is good news" said Laodice noticing the look of uncertainty on her husband's face.  
  
"I cant help but worry about your brother."  
  
Laodice smiled stopping her weaving "Hector is quite capable of meeting with Menelaus, why do you think my father sent him?"  
  
"Its not Hector im worried about." Helicaon replied turning back to his wife and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Its Paris".  
  
Laodice frowned. "I know, I know that he is a lover and not a fighter, but he does genuinely love his family, and answer me this Helicaon, what could Paris do to anger Menelaus with Hector by his side?"  
  
Helicaon took a seat beside his wife and put an arm around her bronzed shoulders "I should have more faith in him, my love, but you know what he is like."  
  
Laodice sighed, and in her heart she knew that Helicaon was right, Paris had let them down before. 


	2. Words Between Brothers

_Disclaimer: Dont own it._

**_A/N ::All characters are historically accurate. _****_Deiphobus is a brother of Hector and Paris and Laodice, He is decsribed in the Iliad as a very skilled warrior. Once again, Helicaon is the husband of Laodice. _**

****

** Deiphobus and Helicaon have words.**

Helicaon left his wife on the balcony, taking a moment to glance at the way her dark hair moved in the Aegean breeze. Everything was peaceful, but Helicaon felt that something at least, was amiss. His suspicions were confirmed when he crossed the path of his brother in law who was pacing up and down the hallway, sword in hand, looking troubled.  
  
"What is this? Deiphobus going mad?" he said taking Deiphobus by surprise.  
  
"Not mad brother, just anxious that is all." He replied leaning against the wall of the hallway.  
  
Helicaon grinned. "You have the feeling of foreboding today as well I see? I was just going to the templ- " but he was cut off by an outburst from Deiphobus.  
  
"The ship master, Erylaus, you know him. He told me of some troubling news. It would seem that in Sparta, Paris had another rendezvous... With the wife of Menelaus." His eyes were wide.  
  
Helicaon nodded "Does Menelaus know?"  
  
"And that is the cause of my anxiousness my friend, I don't know. But you can imagine what it would mean if he did." Deiphobus sighed heavily. "I mean not to tell father, he is old and it would worry him."  
  
Helicaon clasped Deiphobus on his shoulder. "Come pray with me, to Apollo, Perhaps Cassandra can give us a message from the sun god himself?"  
  
"Can Apollo save us from Greece?" said Deiphobus, his eyes wide. "There will be a war over this Helicaon, mark my words!" and he stormed off down the hall and past Andromache who was now coming towards him. She glanced back in the direction that Deiphobus had gone and back at Helicaon's worried face.  
  
"What is troubling him?" she asked.  
  
Helicaon sighed deeply. "Something that will trouble us all im afraid." He said running his hands through his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Andromache, her voice stern.  
  
"I have just heard, only now that there have been some complications on the trip to Sparta... Nothing has happened to Hector- yet."  
  
Andromache gasped.  
  
"Paris, it would seem has brought the wife of Menelaus with him, to keep."  
  
"Oh gods!" cried Andromache. "That is indeed bad."  
  
Helicaon spoke quickly. "I tell you this in the strictest of confidence, what ever you do, do not tell the king, and do not trouble any of his daughters or even his wife." He looked into her eyes, "Mention nothing, not even to Laodice whom you are going to see now, if she suspects something, tell her otherwise. I must go now and visit the temple of Apollo and speak with Cassandra." He turned on his heel and went the same way that Deiphobus gone. "Tell no one!" he repeated.


	3. The Weaver's Loom

** A/N: In This chapter we meet several more sisters, Aristodeme, Lysimatche and Creusa. I plan to carry this story on as it is, a series of shortish chapters from a variety of characters, means frequent updates. Enjoy!**

** The Weaver's loom**  
  
Andromache breathed hard. If what Helicaon said was correct her husband was bringing home the ruin of Ilium. She did not need to be told twice what exactly 'stealing Helen' entailed. She knew, as Hector always kept her well informed that the Spartans were dangerous people in times of war, and at best it was not good to anger them.  
  
Her brother in law was right though, she had to keep the hysteria of what possibly would come if they wanted to keep the calm of Troy. Andromache also knew that if Laodice was informed she would worry and Laodice was already frail. When she was ready to know, Helicaon would tell her. However, when in happy times, Laodice retained the title of 'best loved of Priam's daughters' well. She was the kindest person in Ilium; she would help where she could on a regular basis. Andromache wished that somehow the gods would repay Laodice's generosity with her heart's desire; a child.  
  
She found Laodice where Helicaon had left her on her balcony, still at her loom under the blazing sun. When she saw Andromache she smiled.  
  
"Good day sister, how are you? And where is Astyanax your son?" she stood and embraced Andromache.  
  
Andromache smiled weakly "I am well, I miss Hector and Astyanax is with Hecuba." She said taking a seat.  
  
Laodice looked excited "He will return soon!"  
  
"I know, tomorrow infact." Andromache frowned. Laodice noticed this.  
  
"What is wrong? That is wonderful news!" she asked but she had no time to answer. The two Trojan women were joined by three more, two dark haired women and a blonder woman; they were two more of Laodice's sisters, Lysimatche, Aristodeme and Creusa.  
  
"Another morning, another day without our heroes I see." Moaned Creusa sitting herself down.  
  
"Your hero is still at home!" Cried Lysimatche tapping her sister on the arm.  
  
"Did I say he was a hero?" retorted Creusa.  
  
"Good morning" Aristodeme spoke, one of the three acknowledging their presence.  
  
Laodice was smiling again, she loved her sisters dearly even the fiery ones like Creusa.  
  
"Andromache has just told me that the boats return tomorrow from Sparta" offered Laodice. Creusa and Lysimatche who had been having a discussion amongst themselves stopped talking, Aristodeme just smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" asked Creusa sitting up. "Isn't that a little early?"  
  
Andromache stiffened "No, they are due." She looked back over the sea.  
  
"It will be good to have them home" agreed Lysimatche inspecting Laodice's loom. "It's good" she commented.  
  
"I saw Helicaon just this morning." Began Aristodeme "He went to the temple of Apollo to speak with Cassandra."  
  
"Cassandra? Today? That is odd." Sighed Laodice. Andromache took shallow breaths.  
  
"What?" questioned Creusa noticing Andromache's strange behaviour.  
  
"Nothing, I just feel a little light headed" she offered and sat down, her eyes still turned towards the sea.  
  
The rest of the morning passed quickly, Laodice weaving on her loom, Aristodeme speaking to Andromache of her children and Creusa and Lysimatche once again talking heatedly under the shade of a canopy.


	4. Creusa and Aeneas

** Creusa and Aeneas**  
  
"Paris has stolen Helen" were the first words Aeneas spoke to his wife upon entering their chambers.  
  
"What?" said Creusa as she appeared. Aeneas was already taking off his armour.  
  
"Help me and then Ill tell you" he bribed his wife, which in retrospect was a bad move, no body told Creusa what to do.  
  
"How about, you tell me and then ill help you." She retorted, her green eyes blazing at her husband's remark.  
  
"I never can win with you can I? In Athens you'd be put to death for defying your husband." Aeneas said simply placing his grieves on his bed.  
  
"Then it's a good thing we don't live in Athens." Creusa raised an eyebrow from the doorway to their bedroom.  
  
"Besides, I can do this myself." He said frankly until he couldn't reach a buckle on his shoulder. After several tries he sat upon his bed, facing away from Creusa frowning. Moments later he felt soft hands on his back and the buckle loosen, he smiled to himself.  
  
"What would you do without me?" Questioned Creusa calmly, knowing that Aeneas did not want to apologise to her.  
  
"Honestly I don't know." He said turning to her and kissing her. After a moment she pulled away.  
  
"Now, you must tell me all you know."  
  
Aeneas stood up and opened the drapes that separated the bed chamber form the balcony, so he was looking out over Troy in the night time. No sign of trouble was upon the water and there was no inclination of what would follow, just the trail of lanterns glowing on the streets of Ilium below. He turned and beheld his wife who was still sitting on their bed. "Paris has had an affair with Helen of Sparta."  
  
"Why am I not surprised" replied Creusa raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Neither am I my love, but it's what comes with Helen that is the Problem." Aeneas said shaking his golden head. "I was informed of this a while ago by Deiphobus, your brother."  
  
"And he should know, of all my brothers, Hector included, I will trust Deiphobus the most." Said Creusa.  
  
"As do I, he is a wise man. As I said, what comes with it is Menelaus, and with Menelaus comes Agamemnon, with Agamemnon comes Odysseus and all the Kings of Greece. That is unless Paris will hand her back..." It was at this comment that Creusa laughed.  
  
"Paris will not give her back, just to spite Menelaus. I can hardly think he cares for the woman, once Menelaus has given her up, Paris will turn her out. Then she has two options, to kill herself or return in shame to Sparta."  
  
Aeneas swallowed hard. "And it is for that reason I am so worried. Menelaus may want her back, but Agamemnon has been looking for a reason to come here, and this may just be it."  
  
Creusa stood and went to her husband and put her hand to his face, "Don't think on it, we don't even know if anything will come of it." She sat him down and brought him wine. "Your son wanted to ride today, so I let Polydorus take him, seeing as you were out and my youngest brother had nothing to do. You don't mind?"  
  
Aeneas looked at her. He was surprised as she seldom asked for his approval. "No" he said slowly, "I don't mind, where were you?"  
  
"With my other sisters Medusa, Aristodeme and Lysimache and later we went to see Andromache only to learn she was with Laodice so then we went there. Does Andromache know?"  
  
Aeneas glanced at his wife before drowning the rest of his wine. "Only if Deiphobus told her. But he told Helicaon, and you know who he doesn't like to worry Laodice, he could have told her to keep her form upsetting his wife."  
  
"That would make more sense, and it would certainly explain her strange behaviour." Sighed Creusa returning to her bed as did Aeneas.  
  
"Now, as you said, no more of this. We will sleep now and talk more of this in the morning, before the boats arrive with our guest." Replied Aeneas yawning.


	5. Medusa

**Medusa**

For some of the day Medusa had taken to following her elder sisters around the palace only to become bored and seek a good time elsewhere. She was sixteen, and the eldest of the 'younger' sisters, which were, Henicea at fourteen, Philomela at thirteen as well as the twins Demosthea and Ethionome at three and the youngest Phegela at two. To Medusa, her family didn't seem like a family at all, but rather one very exclusive council that held court with the king.  
  
Medusa was lucky really, she had a father who loved her, and he did try and make time for all of his children, but when Priam had no time for them, there was always Hecuba, her mother. Hecuba always called on the help of Medusa, partially because she was like a second mother to the girls.  
  
At present however, Medusa was in the mood for trouble. She had passed many of her brothers going back to their wives from watch; she stood and admired how fearsome they looked. She often wondered what it would be like, a life in the Trojan forces but she knew that it would not be the place for her, even if she was male.  
  
It was quite dark by now, probably late at night as she wandered the great sandstone halls, the warm breeze floating up off the Aegean, she was lost in her thoughts until all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and tossed over a man's shoulder.  
  
"What have we here? A spy? To the king with you!" he said.  
  
"Dius! Put me down!" she said annoyed.  
  
He did. Her brother stood before her still in his armour. "And what are you doing roaming the halls so late?"  
  
Medusa grinned "Why are there so many of my brothers armoured tonight?" she asked.  
  
Dius' face hardened. "That is none of your business, goodnight Medusa" and he walked off.  
  
Medusa was surprised in the sudden turn of her brother's behaviour and watched his figure saunter further into the dark corridors. Perhaps she had touched on something that was not supposed to be touched upon. Whatever it was, Medusa supposed that it would all come to fruition in the morning and soon abandoned any further exploration but retired to her own room to try and piece together the puzzle of the day. Why so many armed soldiers? Why so grim the faces of her brothers? Why the sudden change in Dius' attitude?  
  
"Dearest Apollo" she said out loud to the god whilst unbinding her hair on her bed. "At least I still have you." Apart from her sister Cassandra, Medusa was the second most fanatical women over Apollo and was often envious of his 'advances' towards her. "Wont you give me a sign as to what is going on?!" she sighed falling into the linen sheets and falling asleep.


End file.
